Electronic devices that are designed for outdoor use, such as garage door openers, and portable devices, such as remote control devices and portable computing devices, may be exposed to a wide range of environmental temperatures. Further, circuits within such devices may heat up during operation.
Performance of some circuits may degrade when exposed to high temperatures and/or as the circuit temperature increases. Such circuits may be designed to operate over a wide range of temperatures. However, devices that support large temperature ranges may compromise performance at lower temperatures of operation, such as room temperature. In particular, such devices may be designed for operation at an upper limit of a temperature range within which the circuit is expected to operate, which may compromise power efficiency at lower operating temperatures.